Jack versus Blaze
by mah29732
Summary: Jack has heard of a warrior that once is defeated could grant you anything your heart's desire, especially if it means heading back to your own time.
1. Raiden's Warning

Jack versus Blaze

Chapter 1: Raiden's Warning

Jack sat with Raiden in a hut as night fell. The samurai was rather interesting in a warrior known as Blaze who could grant him anything he had desired for, even the power to head back to his own time.

"I must warn you, not even I can even beat someone like Blaze, and I am the God of Thunder" said Raiden.

"But I must find and fight Blaze" continued Jack, "so that I can end Aku's reign once and for all."

"I understand you have good intentions for your desire" said Raiden, "Blaze can be found on the Pyramid of Argus, it is rather a treacherous journey for even a skilled warrior like you to make."

"That is the chance I'll have to take, thank you Thunder God" said Jack as he got up.

As Jack began his long journey, a typical shape-shifting wizard was indeed watching the samurai make his way toward the Pyramid of Argus. So the shape-shifting wizard had summoned a meeting between Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok and Shao Khan on what to do about the pesky samurai intruder. Holograms of all four were in front of Aku.

"He is nothing more than a mere mortal" laughed Shang Tsung, "he should be rather quite easy to deal with."

"I concur" added Quan Chi, "the samurai poses no threat."

"An Elder God like me being concern about a samurai, don't be silly" laughed Shinnok.

"I can easily have my right-hand men crush the samurai!" laughed Shao Khan.

"Fools!" roared Aku, "The samurai is rather a crafty warrior, just like any of the other Earth warriors you have faced, so long as I give you pieces of Earthrealm under my watch, not even the other Elder Gods like Raiden would dare not interfere for they see my powers to be too great for them. But if Samurai Jack defeats Blaze by a chance, Blaze could unleash him and plunge him back to his own time which is exactly what the samurai wants!"

"And this is a concern how?" asked Shao Khan.

"Fools!" roared Aku, "You four will not be having your way on Earth if I am defeated in the past!"

"Hmm, very interesting" said Shang Tsung, "a little trickery should do it in dooming the samurai."

"Yea, you four better think of a way to crush the samurai, or I shall crush you" said Aku.

As the samurai continued onward his journey not knowing Aku had employed conspirators against his quest, a certain Shang Tsung was watching the samurai from afar from a safe distance, as the sorcerer went around a large tree he had changed himself into Kung Lao in the hopes of deceiving the samurai that he would be an ally of his. Quan Chi would also be participating in this scheme by sending Noob Sabiot to ambush the fake Kung Lao.

"Halt!" said Noob as he was indeed doing his best to play his role to the phony Kung Lao, "You dare not pass!"

"But I must get to the Pyramid of Argus" said the fake Kung Lao to Noob Sabiot, "Earth must be saved from this form of savagery."

"No one dares get to the Pyramid!" roared Noob as the two initiated a fight.

As the fake Kung Lao began to fight with Noob Sabiot, the samurai notices the fight and ends up rushing to Kung Lao's aid after what seemed like Shang Tsung was purposely trying to lose to Noob Sabiot.

"Another intruder!" cried Noob as he noticed the samurai approaching what seemed like the end of the fake Kung Lao, "You dare interrupt me!"

"That doesn't seem like a fair fight" said Jack as he drew his sword.

"Prepare to then meet your Maker samurai!" roared Noob.

Noob ended up charging at the samurai trying to swing a fist or two, but the samurai ended up blocking the attack to which the samurai ended up giving Noob a kick. Noob then took out his axe and charged, the two weapons clashed as Jack did his best to hold onto him.

"You can do this" said the fake Kung Lao to the samurai.

As Jack ended up slicing Noob's axe in half with his sword, the samurai ends up kicking Noob down to the ground seemingly defeated Noob gives up which is exactly what Shang Tsung and Aku's other conspirators wanted to happen.

"I suppose you have bested me samurai, you may go to the Pyramid of Argus, but there shall be others waiting" laughed Noob as he then vanishes with his shadow powers.

As the samurai placed away his sword, the fake Kung Lao got up.

"That was impressive fighting" said the fake Kung Lao to the samurai, "and your name?"

"Jack, Samurai Jack" replied Jack, "and yours?"

"I am Kung Lao" replied the fake Kung Lao, "I am from the Earthrealm also seeking the Pyramid of Argus, we may have a better chance at fighting Blaze together."

As the two continued to travel together, the samurai ends up still being unaware that Aku's plan was unfolding just like it should be. Shao Khan was rather impressed with Shang Tsung's acting, along with Noob Sabiot whom had arrived back from faking a fight with the samurai to meet up with Shao Khan and Shinnok.

"About time you showed up" said Shinnok.

"The samurai didn't beat you that badly" laughed Shao Khan, "he's an amateur at best, if you were giving it all, he wouldn't have lasted."

"It sounds like Aku wants to torment the samurai first to humiliate him" said Noob.

"Precisely" laughed Shinnok, "which is why we're helping him doing it."

As Aku's conspirators laughed at the samurai being fooled, the samurai who continued onward with his journey with the fake Kung Lao wouldn't have guessed he would be tricked by Aku.


	2. A Real Earth Warrior Meet Up

Chapter 2: A Real Earth Warrior Meet Up

Shang Tsung hadn't counted on running into any of the real Kung Lao's allies, especially when Jax Briggs ended up finding both of them.

"About time" said Jax to which he noticed Samurai Jack, "and you are?"

"I am known as Samurai Jack" replied Jack.

"Names Jax Briggs" replied Jax, "we're going to discuss a way on how to raid the Pyramid of Argus."

Jack indeed felt this was the perfect opportunity for him to learn what was going on, as for Shang Tsung, this might complicate things a bit more. The sorcerer had to continue to maintain his disguise of Kung Lao as Jax led the two toward a secret location where he and the other Earth warriors were meeting.

"I see we have a new guest here" said Nightwolf as he stood up to greet Jack.

"The name's Samurai Jack" replied Jack.

"You must be that warrior that Aku is worried so much about" continued Nightwolf, "have you met Raiden yet?"

"Yes, he told me about the warrior known as Blaze, if I could get up to the Pyramid of Argus and defeat Blaze, I can be able to return back to my own time and defeat Aku" continued Jack.

"A noble quest indeed" continued Nightwolf, "come, meet the others."

As Nightwolf showed Samurai Jack the rest of the Earth warriors, among them were Kabal, Cyrax, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade and Styker.

"So, this is the warrior that Aku has been so worried about" said Cyrax to which he examined Jack's sword, "I must say I'm impressed by such a powerful weapon like this."

"Whatever" said Johnny who wasn't impressed with Jack.

"We're awaiting for Kabal whom is on a scouting mission" said Nightwolf.

Kabal ended up arriving as it seemed like someone was following him from behind.

"Quickly, we have to prepare our defenses!" said Kabal.

"And who just might be coming our way?" asked Nightwolf.

"Sektor" replied Kabal, "and he has Lin Kuei cyber ninjas with him!"

As the Earth warriors along with Jack and Shang Tsung prepared for battle, Sektor arrived in his jetpack along with the cyber ninjas he had brought along.

"It's time you pay for your treason Cyrax!" roared Sektor.

Sektor charged at Cyrax, as the other Earth warriors began to fight the cyber ninjas, Shang Tsung knew this would complicate his plans even further if he wanted Jack to be defeated, and not being exposed if the real Kung Lao showed up. The crafty sorcerer managed to use his powers by shooting fireballs while everyone else was busy fighting the cyber ninjas. He then threw his hat toward Sektor knocking him down as he was fighting Cyrax.

"You know it's rather rude to disrupt someone when they're fighting someone else!" roared Sektor.

Sektor then began to fire missiles from his chest aiming at Shang Tsung, but the sorcerer was able to dodge the attacks, along with also throwing the hat at a missile destroying it. Jack noticed the fake Kung Lao was losing the battle once Sektor ended up barraging him with combos not knowing he was Shang Tsung nor aware of Aku's plans either. The sorcerer knew the jig was going to be up if he was exposed as Shang Tsung and not Kung Lao. It was just then the samurai charged through the cyber ninjas as he swung his sword, destroying each one as they exploded with his sword until he reached Sektor.

"You dare oppose me!" roared Sektor.

"That is not a fair fight" replied Jack.

"Well then, I will not mind switching opponents" said Sektor.

Sektor charged at Jack and barraged the samurai was combos, Jack ended up blocking them and ended up kicking Sektor, along with giving him an uppercut. Using his jetpack, Sektor zoomed right down toward the samurai and delivered a hard punch sending him flying across the battlefield, but the samurai ended up standing his ground.

"I have to do this quick" said Shang Tsung while still disguised as Kung Lao.

No one saw it coming, but Shang Tsung unleashed a fireball at Sektor straight from behind knocking the cyber ninja unconscious.

"Quickly we have to retreat if we're going to regroup" said Nightwolf.

As the Earth warriors along with Jack and Shang Tsung made their strategic retreat, Sektor who managed to survive the attack got up and looked around noticing that most of his Lin Kuei members were gone. It was just then Noob Sabiot had arrived there to warn Sektor about Aku's plan that he shouldn't have attacked Kung Lao.

"Aku is very displeased you tried to attack Shang Tsung" said Noob.

"Impossible, how was I know that it was him and not the real Kung Lao?" asked Sektor.

"Aku has a plan of stopping the samurai and the Earth warriors, if you let them be led to the Pyramid of Argus, we could all end it right there" continued Noob.

"Hmm, very interesting, making your opponent think that he may win" said Sektor, "I'll buy it, but next time please tell me about these kind of plans before they unfold."

As Sektor and Noob headed back to regroup with Aku's conspirators, the Earth warriors along with Jack and Shang Tsung ended up meeting up with Kitana whom was waiting for them at a secure location.

"About time you arrived" said Kitana to the others.

"We ran into some trouble with the Lin Kuei" said Nightwolf, "but we're fine now thanks to our new friend."

"The name is Samurai Jack" as he bowed down to Kitana, "I am here to fight Blaze and to get to the Pyramid of Argus."

"We're going to need some extra help on this one" said Kitana.

As the Earth warriors along with Jack and Shang Tsung followed Kitana, Kitana and the other Earth warriors were unaware that Shang Tsung was in their presence in the form of Kung Lao, but that wouldn't be until the undead Liu Kang would ruin things for the sorcerer.


	3. Undead Liu Kang

Chapter 3: Undead Liu Kang

The Earth warriors along with Kitana, Jack and Shang Tsung headed to a secret meeting place, they were unaware that an undead Liu Kang was lurking in the shadows. The undead warrior could sense that there was an imposter among them, the very imposter whom had stolen his soul.

"Alright" said Kitana, "we need to draw up a plan to siege the Pyramid of Argus."

"I think we can make a surprise all front attack on the Pyramid of Argus" said Nightwolf, "Kung Lao and our friend Samurai Jack will take one front, I along with Sub-Zero another, and Jax and Sonya will take the third, and you along with Cyrax, Raiden and Fijin will take the other."

But as the Earth warriors were going to leave, the undead Liu Kang ended up leaping out of his hiding place and knocks down the fake Kung Lao.

"Imposter!" roared the undead Liu Kang.

The undead Liu Kang ended up giving the fake Kung Lao a good wake along with firing some of his fireballs at the fake Kung Lao. Shang Tsung did his best to dodge the oncoming fireballs, Cyrax ended up getting in the undead Liu Kang's way hoping to protect his fellow Earth warrior. The undead warrior delivered several good combos at Cyrax sending him flying into the air and knocking him down. Styker along with Kabal and Johnny Cage joined in to defend Kung Lao.

"You do not know who he really is!" roared the undead Liu Kang to his fellow Earth warriors, "He is an imposter!"

"He speaks the truth" said a voice behind everyone.

It was the real Kung Lao himself as he noticed his double was none other than Shang Tsung.

"Trying to masquerade as myself to infiltrate the Earth warriors, clever, but not clever enough" said Kung Lao.

"Foolish mortals" said Shang Tsung as he had changed back which surprised Jack as he thought this couldn't happen, "I shall have my way with you all soon enough!"

Shang Tsung ended up releasing a barrage of fireballs upon the Earth warriors, as the fighting intensified, the scene ends up switching to Aku whom was observing the battle.

"Bah!" cried Aku, "That sorcerer cannot even do his job right!"

The shape-shifting wizard had to travel to meet up with Shao Khan and Shinnok, he was rather disappointed with their actions.

"It's not our fault" said Shao Khan, "how the heck were we supposed to know the real Kung Lao could show up?"

"You know I always have a good Plan B stirred up, you should unleash it when they reach to the Pyramid of Argus" said Aku.

While the fighting intensified between Shang Tsang and the Earth warriors, Raiden and Fijin arrived in the nick of time, with a blast of electricity, Raiden fired at Shang Tsung sending the sorcerer flying right into the air and collapsing on the ground.

"Come, we have to hurry if we want to siege the Pyramid of Argus" said Raiden to the others.

The Thunder God was surprised the samurai had not heeded his word about Blaze.

"I am most impressed you have decided to stick around" said Raiden to Jack.

"I need to know a way how we're going to be able to defeat Blaze" said Jack.

"I think your sword might do the trick" said Raiden, "it's a most powerful weapon indeed, not even Aku could withstand the pain of your sword."

"True" said Jack, "but I am going to need more than just my sword if I want to get back to my own time and defeat Aku for good."

As the Earth warriors trekked off with Raiden and Fijin, Shao Khan was having a meeting with Quan Chi and Shinnok on what to do next now that Shang Tsung had failed to ambush the samurai.

"This is not going according to plan" said Shao Khan, "if it were not for that undead Liu Kang, the sorcerer would have helped given it our way."

"True" said Shinnok, "but how are we going to stop the samurai?"

"Why not ask the Brotherhood of Shadow?" asked Quan Chi, "I'll send in Noob Sabiot to slow them down."

"Very good, Goro and Kitaro will also help increase presence on the Pyramid of Argus" added Shao Khan.

"And the others?" asked Quan Chi.

"Rain along with Sektor, and Ermac will be joining them along with also Smoke" continued Shao Khan.

As Shao Khan was planning a Plan B for such a possible attempt to stop the samurai from defeating Blaze, a certain Onaga wasn't happy of Aku's power grab over the years, the Dragon King didn't like the obvious competition that Aku had prevented him from participating in his schemes.

"This is pointless!" cried Onaga as he observed the Earth warriors from afar ready to assault the Pyramid of Argus, "They are fools, they cannot comprehend the powers that Blaze has, but once I have defeated Blaze, then they shall all bow down to me!"

Onaga then lifted himself up and flew right over in the hopes of overseeing the progress of the Earth warriors and their siege before deciding to descend upon them to ambush them and prevent them from their goals. They were indeed unaware of Onaga's presence, a certain Goro and Kitaro were already awaiting their arrival as well along with Ermac, Noob Sabiot and Smoke, along with also members of the Brotherhood of Shadow.


	4. Siege Begins

Chapter 4: Siege Begins

The Earth warriors' siege on the Pyramid of Argus had indeed begun with all of the warriors including Jack heading straight onto the pyramid itself.

"Oh boy, fresh meat!" laughed Goro as he then began to slug Johnny Cage who flew right into the air and fell quite hard onto some pyramid steps.

Jax ended up slugging Goro with his metal arms, but not before Kitaro ended up bashing him sending him pummeling straight into Styker and Sonya.

"This is too easy!" laughed Kitaro as he was having fun.

Smoke along with Noob Sabiot and the Shadow of Brotherhood were busy fighting Cyrax and Sub-Zero, as Sub-Zero started to freeze members of the Shadow of Brotherhood, Cyrax ended up fighting Noob Sabiot.

"There is no way you'll reach the top" said Noob.

"We'll see about that" said Cyrax.

Noob dashed toward the cybernetic ninja and ended up giving him a pummeling round of combos before knocking him down. He then reached for his axe and tried to slice Cyrax, but the cybernetic ninja ended up dodging the attacks. As for the undead Liu Kang, he ran into his arch foe Shang Tsang whom was trying to redeem himself from trying to trick Jack into thinking he was Kung Lao.

"I'll make you pay for stealing my soul!" roared the undead Liu Kang.

As the two began to fight, Jack himself was running up the pyramid steps, he then ran into Ermac whom wasn't happy to see the samurai had come this far.

"I am most disappointed with my superiors" said Ermac, "but I shall still not let them down either."

Ermac charged at Jack, but Jack ended up dodging some green fireballs that Ermac had fired. Jack instead gave Ermac an uppercut, and a few combos sending Ermac flying to the ground. Ermac then was able to lift himself up with his levitation power.

"Now you'll see the true power I can hold" said Ermac.

Ermac then began to chase the samurai on the pyramid, the samurai was able to dodge the oncoming fireballs as Ermac threw them at Jack.

"There is nowhere to run samurai!" laughed Ermac.

But suddenly a hat belonging to the real Kung Lao ended up knocking Ermac right out of the air.

"I'll deal with him" said Kung Lao as he retrieved his hat, "you get to the stop and fight Blaze."

Jack continued to race toward the top of the pyramid, but before he could reach toward the top, Motaro along with Smoke and Quan Chi ended up ganging up on the samurai.

"I think it's time we show the samurai who is in charge here" said Quan Chi.

But as the trio were about to deliver an onslaught toward the samurai, Onaga whom flew right up onto the pyramid smashed right down to the ground sending Motaro, Smoke and Quan Chi right off the pyramid itself.

"If there is anyone who is going to defeat Blaze, it'll be me" said Onaga, "once I get rid of Aku and everyone else who stands in my path, I shall be the one to rule!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Jack as he took out his sword.

"Oh my, a samurai with a sword, ha, Aku must be losing it if he cannot be able to defeat the likes of you!" laughed Onaga.

Onaga charged at Jack, but the samurai ended up going underneath Onaga and giving him a good punch.

"Ha, you call that a hit?" laughed Onaga, "I could barely feel it!"

The dragon lord then held his breath and started to breath fire at the samurai, Jack was able to dodge the oncoming fire, ended up going around and hitting Onaga with his sword. The sword was quite painful to the dragon lord, he couldn't imagine the pain Aku must be suffering from.

"So you managed to hit me with your sword, big deal!" laughed Onaga, "I will break your sword in half samurai!"

Onaga attempted to try to grab the samurai's sword, but he failed, and was ended up being sliced a bit by the sword causing injury to the dragon lord who cried out in pain.

"Bah, I cannot be able to grab the blasted thing!" roared Onaga.

"Of course you cannot" said Raiden as he showed up, "It's because it was made so that the samurai could complete his quest, now if you would please excuse the samurai, we have business to take care of."

Onaga was now going to fight with Raiden instead of Jack, giving Jack more time to run up toward the top of the pyramid. A certain Blaze was awaiting impatiently for a new warrior, he was rather anxious as all those who came up to try to defeat him had all failed. Suddenly a row of cybernetic ninjas from the Lin Kuei came up along with Sektor trying to take a shot at Blaze, all were knocked right off of the pyramid like bowling pins. The samurai himself dodged a few of the cybernetic ninjas and Sektor himself, until Reptile ended up giving the samurai a surprise as he became visible.

"Face it samurai" said Reptile, "I will be the one who'll rule, and not you!"

"You think I have come to defeat Blaze just to rule everyone else?" asked Jack.

"Ha, don't tell me you're here for something more noble!" laughed Reptile as he hissed at the samurai.

As the samurai and Reptile began to fight, the samurai was more determine to get past Reptile to fight with Blaze.


	5. Getting Past Reptile

Chapter 5: Getting Past Reptile

Jack was not going to let someone like Reptile stand in his path to fight a warrior like Blaze.

"There will be no way for you to get around me" laughed Reptile.

Reptile started to spit acid at the samurai, but Jack was able to easily dodge the oncoming acid. The samurai then charged up toward Reptile and attempted to slice him with his sword, but Reptile ended up turning invisible, he gave the samurai several good combos before becoming visible again.

"Ha, there is no way you can master me" laughed Reptile.

Reptile continued to pound the samurai with combos, that is until a certain Fijin swept right in with his wind element turning the tables on Reptile.

"You will no longer stand in the samurai's path, he fights for a noble cause unlike your selfish cause" said Fijin.

"You shall pay for this!" roared Reptile.

Reptile then ended up knocking down Fijin and continued to do his best to concentrate on the samurai who was running up the pyramid steps to the top.

"There shall be no such thing of your victory!" roared Reptile.

Reptile then fired some more acid trying to make the stairs fall down so the samurai could not climb up, but the samurai was able to leap over the acid and get onto the next platform. As Reptile tried to follow Jack, Fijin ended up grabbing him and delivering a knockout punch toward him sending Reptile unconscious on the floor.

"You shall no longer be a threat toward anyone" said Fijin.

As for the samurai, he was continuing to trek up the pyramid in the hopes to fight Blaze, Blaze was still dealing with Chameleon who had managed to reach the top, he ended up getting pummeled by Blaze and was tossed right off the pyramid to which Jack ended up dodging Chameleon as he fell hitting the stairs of the pyramid.

"Fools!" roared Blaze, "Is there no warrior who can defeat me! I have tried over and over again to the so many fighters whom have come my way and none have succeeded!"

"I shall challenge you" said Jack as he ended up getting to the main platform where Blaze was standing.

"You, you are the samurai that Aku is talking about, I shall gladly fight you if it means defeating Aku in the past" said Blaze.

Blaze charged at the samurai to make the first attack, but Jack ended up dodging the flames that Blaze had created. Jack was able to slice Blaze with his sword to which Blaze felt the pain of the sword.

"Amazing, Aku had ample amount of chances to defeat you, and yet he still failed at all accounts" said Blaze, "you shall be my last warrior to face!"

Blaze then flared up and started to shoot up fireballs from the ground to which the samurai was able to dodge the oncoming attacks, the samurai ends up leaping right up toward Blaze and giving him another slice with his sword.

"Yes, yes!" laughed Blaze with joy, "This is the warrior I have been searching for!"

Blaze then charges up toward the samurai giving him a hard punch sending Jack flying almost right off the edge of the platform, but the samurai ends up maintaining his form.

"Fight me samurai!" laughed Blaze.

The samurai charges up toward Blaze, Blaze ends up responding by firing several fireballs at Jack, but Jack ends up slicing Blaze again.

"More, more, I want more of this!" laughed Blaze as he felt the glory of fighting an actual harden warrior.

Blaze then ends up kicking Jack across the platform, but Jack ends up recovering and slicing Blaze again with his sword as he runs up toward him. Aku whom has been watching the fight couldn't believe it that the conspirators that he had hired had failed him.

"Fools!" roared Aku as he noticed Jack was fighting Blaze, "If the samurai gets his way, then I am certainly doomed, unless if I intervene at the last minute, and I defeat Blaze than I shall retain more power to myself!"

Aku knew he had to hurry quickly if he wanted to stop Jack from defeating Blaze, the first round between the samurai and Blaze was nearly over. Blaze and Jack were about even in their health, Jack was doing his best to maintain a stable standing against Blaze. Once the samurai sliced Blaze with his sword again, the first round was over between the two.

"I must say, I have never fought a warrior like you before" said Blaze as he was recovering for the second round, "I thought only the blood of a warrior born from Edina could defeat me."

"It is my sword that is quite powerful" said Jack as he showed Blaze his sword.

"Interesting, this sword was crafted by the gods, then it is good enough fitting that it may slay me as well" said Blaze.

Blaze and the samurai ended up preparing for the second round, they were unaware that a certain Aku was preparing to intervene in the battle itself, along with the various Earth warriors whom were still unaware. Raiden who was quite busy fighting off Quan Chi and Shao Khan could sense that something big was coming to the Pyramid of Argus.

"Why don't you fight me?" asked Shao Khan as Raiden stopped.

"There is a presence far greater and evil than you" said Raiden as he could feel it coming.

"Ha, I do not care, let's just get this over with!" laughed Shao Khan.

As the two continued their battle, along with Jack and Blaze, Aku was speeding toward the Pyramid of Argus at a rapid speed hoping to stop the samurai in time.


	6. Aku's Intervention

Chapter 6: Aku's Intervention

Jack felt confident there would be no further disruptions as he was prepared to engage Blaze in the second round. Blaze himself was very much impressed with the samurai's skills alone in the hopes of finally meeting a formidable foe he could challenge.

"I must say I hope this second round would be quite interesting" said Blaze as he was preparing for it.

"I am certain that Aku will face me back in the past" continued Jack.

Blaze started to charge at the samurai giving the samurai a good smack sending him flying across the platform nearly knocking him over this time, but the samurai ended up holding his ground and charged at Blaze slicing him with his sword.

"Oh it does feel so good to find a warrior like this one!" laughed Blaze who responded by punching Jack right down into the ground.

Jack ended up dodging another fist that was coming his way and sliced Blaze once again.

"Yes, again, again!" laughed Blaze.

Jack with all of his fury charged at Blaze slicing him again, and again and again until Blaze was rather quite weak.

"Finish me, it is your destiny" said Blaze.

"And it's mine destiny!" roared Aku.

Suddenly the entire battlefield shook, as well as the Pyramid of Argus itself, Aku came out blazing firing his laser eyes at any warrior, it did not matter if it were an Earth warrior or one of his loyalists whom use to fight for Aku.

"That maniac!" cried Shao Khan as he barely escaped Aku's laser eye blasts.

"Quickly if he defeats Blaze we're all finished!" cried Raiden.

Shao Khan along with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Raiden, Fijin and even Shinnok and Onaga had to form a temporary alliance knowing that if Aku defeated Blaze instead of Jack, they would no longer exist if Aku had it his way. They ran toward the top of the Pyramid of Argus where Jack was fighting Blaze. Aku had ended up pinning down Blaze by enlarging himself and trapping him so that he could not escape.

"No!" cried Jack as he couldn't believe it.

"Fool!" laughed Aku, "I would like to thank you for weakening Blaze for me! Because once I have defeated Blaze, you shall no longer exist Samurai Jack!"

But as Aku was about to make the final move, a hammer belonging to Shao Khan was thrown at Aku to which the shape-shifting wizard couldn't believe what was happening.

"You dare betray Aku?" roared Aku.

"You dare take power that should belong to me?" roared Shao Khan as a response to which everyone was looking at Shao Khan, "What, it's true!"

"It does not matter, because I shall be the one to defeat Blaze instead!" roared Onaga who pushed Raiden and Fijin out of the way.

"Not if I can help it" said Shinnok.

Shinnok along with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung fired a series of fireballs at Onaga preventing him from going after Blaze. Aku then concentrated his attention on Jack as he then used his laser eyes against the samurai.

"I'll handle him" said Shao Khan who was eager enough to get some payback for Aku taking more power than him.

"But I have the only weapon that'll be able to defeat Aku" said Jack.

"It's worth it" said Shao Khan.

Shao Khan ended up fighting against Aku knowing that he would not make it, as for Jack, he felt confused whether or not if he should destroy Blaze he could go back to the past or whether or not he should save those around him.

"There must be perplexing to you, that you are on the path back to your own time, yet you see so much suffering around you" said Blaze to Jack.

"Yes, I need to figure out what is the best choice for everyone" said Jack.

"And there is the problem you face, what if Aku sends you back again toward today's present? Your journey would be worth for nothing" said Blaze.

"I never thought about that" said Jack.

"If you defeat me now, I can still show you the right path, even if it may take you longer getting back to your own time" said Blaze.

"Let's make this one count then" said Jack.

Aku seemed excited that he was going to win after he obliterated Shao Khan sending him flying crashing into Raiden, Fijin and launching a mega laser attack against all those whom opposed him. But as the shape-shifting wizard was gloating at his fallen foes, Jack charged with all of his might and ended up vanquishing Blaze for good.

"It is finally over" said Blaze as he could feel himself come apart.

Blaze in the heat of the battle ends up exploding, but in reality Blaze was ending up giving life to the fallen warriors, even the ones that Aku had already vanquished.

"What, no, no!" cried Aku.

"And now for you!" cried Jack.

Jack charged with all of his might toward Aku and sliced the shape-shifting wizard into a weaken state where Aku ended up changing himself into a vulture.

"Until we meet again samurai!" roared Aku as he then started to fly off.

As Jack placed away his sword, Raiden couldn't believe his eyes, Blaze was gone, and thankfully Aku didn't obtain his powers.

"What, what happened?" asked Shao Khan as he woke up.

"Blaze is gone" said Jack.

"Then Armageddon has been stopped for good" said Raiden.

"Not by a long shot, Aku is still around, when I find the right method of traveling home, then it'll be a reality" said Jack as he started to leave the Pyramid of Argus where the scene ends from there.


End file.
